fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayame Shouki
|name = Ayame Yagami |romanji = Ayame Yagami |race = Phoenix |birthdate = May 11 |birthplace = Unknown |age = 112 (Chronologically) 15 (Biologically) |gender = Female |height = 5 ft 4 in |weight = 129 lbs |eyes = Magenta |hair = Silver |blood type = AB |affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Unknown |partner = Toby Nightwalker Honjo Masamune |base of operations = Fiore |status = Alive |relatives = Adamantia (Mother) Unnamed Father |magic = Crystal Essence Magic Avatar Magic Sword Magic|alias = The Crystal Phoenix Army of One|weapons = Twin Swords Honjo Masamune (Sword Form)}} Ayame is a phoenix who is known everywhere for her prowess over fighting against overwhelming odds. While she is not as strong as other phoenixes she is still feared among her enemies. Appearance Personality Unlike most beings who have some form of immortality or long life, Ayame doesn't view it as a curse. Instead, she views it as an opportunity to see and experience new things. This is a testament to her most known traits, which is how she can see the good in everything and her curiosity. Ayame's second most known trait is her habit of daydreaming and spacing out at any given moment. When she does start to space out or daydream she completely disconnects herself with reality. There is currently no known way to bring her out of this trance, which means Toby and Honjo are forced to let it take its course. Relationships Toby Nightwalker Honjo Masamune History Synopsis Equipment *'Twin Swords:' Magic and Abilities Crystal Essence Magic Crystal Essence Magic is a Caster Magic and a crystal-type Phoenix Essence Magic used solely by Ayame Yagami. This magic allows Ayame to produce extremely durable crystals from various parts of her body as well as create crystals from a distance. She is also able to have absolute dominance over the crystals she produces. Ayame is able to absorb almost any crystal she touches and use that crystal to restore her body to a healthier state. The crystals produced by this magic are a lot different from normal crystals. Aside from their incredible durability, what makes Ayame's crystals different from normal crystals is as soon as it is produced it begins to constantly absorb some of the ethernano in the atmosphere in order to further increase its overall power and durability. This means if the crystals are not broken within a minute minutes it could prove to be a near impossible feat to break the crystals after that time frame. Skills *'Crystal Manipulation:' **'Crystallization:' Spells *'Crystal Phoenix's Scream:' Ayame inhales deeply before letting out a scream while releasing millions of crystal needles at the same time. Due to the sheer amount of crystal needles, the mass of crystal needles looks more like one blast instead of multiple needles. When the mass of crystal needles comes into contact with the opponent the crystal needles slice the opponent repeatedly for what seems like an indefinite amount of time due to the sheer number of crystal needles there are. This spell has the potential to be very deadly, which is shown when Ayame sliced an opponent to ribbons with this spell. **'Crystal Phoenix's Chirp:' Ayame inhales slightly before releasing one crystal shard that flies toward the opponent at very high speeds. *'Crystal Phoenix's Talon:' *'Crystal Phoenix's Feathers:' Crystal Phoenix's Feathers is Ayame's version of spells like Iron Dragon's Scales. This spell allows Ayame to coat part or all of her body with a thin layer of crystals, which dramatically increases Ayame's offensive and defensive capabilities. While the layer of crystal is thin and somewhat weak at first, the crystals ability to constantly absorb the ethernano in the atmosphere causes the durability to increase with every passing second. It is for this reason that most opponents think that the layer of crystals are adapting to their attacks. *'Crystal Phoenix's Wing Attack:' *'Crystal Phoenix's Needle Storm:' *'Crystal Phoenix's Domain:' Crystal Phoenix's Domain is one of the many spells that was created for the sole purpose of defeating a large number of foes. It is spells like this and her fighting style that gave her the alias "Army of One." To perform this spell, Ayame places her hands against the ground and disperses her magic power across a very large area. This causes sharp pillars of crystal to quickly grow out of the ground throughout that very large area in the hopes of skewering Ayame's opponents. Avatar Magic Sword Magic Sword Magic is a common Holder Magic focused around combining magic power or ethernano with swords. When she channels magic power or ethernano into her sword she is able to perform a large variety of feats. The feats can range from using the magic power itself to using her sword as a medium for her Crystal Essence Magic. Sword Magic also gives her the ability to produce swords that are made out of magic power and manipulate these swords. Finally, Sword Magic gives Ayame the ability to manipulate, shape, telekinetically move, regeneration, and control over the composition of pre-existing swords. *Sword Pressure **'Dual Sword Pressure:' *Demon Blade Crimson Sakura *Ken'nan **Moonglade *'Sword Dance:' *'Crushing Sword:' Ayame surrounds the blade of one or both of her swords with magic power in the form of pressure. She compresses the pressure around the blade, before swinging the sword at the opponent. When the blade of the sword makes contact with the opponent, it releases the pressure in one powerful burst. The burst of pressure is capable of easily shattering the opponent's bones. *'Thousand Swords:' Phoenix Physiology *'Impressive Physical Prowess:' Ayame's physical prowess isn't strong in the traditional sense of the word. Her physical prowess wasn't trained on the foundation of fighting one-on-one, but rather one against many. This means that to most mages she may seem not as strong as other mages becomes she trained in a drastically different way. Ayame's physical prowess was built around defeating an enemy in a single blow. While this doesn't mean she doesn't have a lot have a lot of stamina, which is the complete opposite, which is shown by how she fought for days without stopping. It does mean that her physical prowess makes it hard for her to stringing together long sequences of punches, kicks, or other similar movements. As a result, she is a lot less agile than other phoenixes. However, she is agile enough to feats like flips as well as have an incredible sense of balance. **'Long Life Span:' **'Rebirth:' **'Combat Prowess:' Unlike most mages, Ayame didn't train herself in the art of fighting one-on-one, but instead she trained herself in the art of fighting against overwhelming odds. As a result, Ayame's weakness lies in fighting on-on-one, but when she is faced with a large number of foes she becomes a nearly unstoppable force. While she is weaker against one foe, she isn't weak enough to called helpless. This is shown during one of her spars against Toby Nightwalker when she manged to overwhelm him for a short period of time. *'Flight:' *'Healing Blood:' *'Slayer Exiling:' Magic Power *S-Class Aura **Category Two Magical Vortex *'Ethernano Manipulation:' Trivia *Permission was granted by Kai. *Permission to use Moonglade was granted by Per. *Most of Ayame's personality was inspired by Fuko Ibuki from Clannad. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Phoenix Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Mage Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword Magic User